


Let's Get Down to the Knitty Gritty

by Parkour_Luck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, IM SO DONE WITH YOU ALL, Implied Relationships, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Bucky Barnes, This is so soft, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You all have failed me, soft tony stark, someone help me tag, why is that not a tag?, yOURE KIDDING ME THATS NOT A TAG EITHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkour_Luck/pseuds/Parkour_Luck
Summary: Bucky's metal arm was made for one reason: to harm others. So, of course, when he finally comes to live in the Tower, he picks up a hobby that lets him create instead of destroy.





	Let's Get Down to the Knitty Gritty

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an Instagram post that had screenshot and shared a Tumblr post... so I went ahead and asked OP if I could write it and they said yes so here we are. :) Y'all I literally melted writing this, you don't understand. ;u; I'm in love. If y'all wanna yell at me, well, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parkour_luck) and [Tumblr](https://parkour-luck.tumblr.com/).

* * *

There were not many things that confused Tony (he was going to ignore how big of  a lie this was, thank you very much). He prided himself in being observant and understanding everything, which was why when Jarvis informed him that there had been a massive delivery of yarn, he just rolled with it. He wasn’t a bad person, even if many people wanted to believe that even with proof that the man was basically a human marshmallow, and was not about to call anyone out for whatever it was they did in their free time. It was also the reason he gave everyone who even tried opening their mouths to make whatever comment they were about to make, a glare. They should know better. Everyone did their own thing to relieve stress so it should have been understood, although he did kind of understand why it was everyone was so shocked. After all, it wasn’t every day that more than 20 pounds of yarn were delivered randomly, but he was still completely against judging. Finding out who it was that ordered everything was a surprise but Tony understood within less than a second and if knitting made Bucky happy, then he wasn’t about to destroy that happiness.

“What are you making?” He asked, having come into the common room looking for some paperwork he’d left behind the previous night but finding only Bucky knitting in the early morning light, peacefully and seemingly content. Of course, he immediately tensed up when he heard Tony’s voice and he couldn’t blame him for that.

“Scarf,” Bucky answered simply, a moment’s hesitation having passed by quickly enough for neither of them to want to mention it. The furtive glance he sent the mechanic’s way was enough for Tony to understand that while they were much more than comrades, Bucky still wasn’t exactly used to his presence. It helped him see that Bucky was waiting for him to be made fun of, something that Tony was and always would be against. Again, what was it about him that made people believe he was some kind of monster?

“Cool, I like the color. It looks nice,” Tony shrugged, turning to glance around the common room some more. “Good luck if you ever take on sweaters, I’ve heard knitting arms is the worst.” With that and having found the papers he was looking for, Tony left with a wave, not seeing the curious look Bucky gave him until he disappeared from view.

“Thanks,” he finally said, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Tony prided himself in being a good person - something he didn’t believe himself to be for a long while after having found out what it was exactly the weapons he manufactured, were being used for. He did his best to understand everyone’s stances on different things and negotiate things so that everything was to everyone’s liking. Which was why he was confused when he had to tell the team to stop their (admittedly gentle) teasing of Bucky. He was so sure they would never do anything to hurt the super soldier but it was obvious in the way his shoulders hunched over the slightest bit anytime anyone mentioned his knitting, that he was uncomfortable.

“We were just having some fun,” a dejected Steve had said quietly, looking at Tony with those damn puppy eyes that he was sure no one would ever be immune to. His friend really had the power to do anything with those things.

“Just leave him alone, Steve. Put yourself in his shoes. The man is finally able to do any and everything he wishes and his friends begin to tease him when he does. How do you think he feels? He hasn’t known the freedom to enjoy things for long. Just- don’t bother him about knitting again, alright?”

It was only after that that everyone grew much more encouraging but it was obvious that Bucky was and would be wary of them for a while. However, the grin he sent Tony showed that he understood and that he was grateful for the help with the team. And later, if Tony visited Bucky’s floor and left a plate of snacks with a drink beside the focused super soldier, well no one had to know.

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for Tony to wake up to commotion for whatever reason, but that didn’t mean he fully welcomed it when it was given to him. There were days in which he wished for nothing more than peace even though he was aware that that would have been too much to ask for… until he realized that the team was his pseudo-family and he would do anything for them to be here and happy, which ended up getting him out of whatever funk it was he was in. Needless to say, he was just curious and only slightly wary as to why exactly there was commotion in the common room so early in the morning in the first place. Of course, that was answered when he walked in and remembered that Peter had stayed over after a night of bonding with Bucky and the happiness they both exuded early in the morning together was absolutely adorable.

“Why are we yelling?” He yawned, walking into the common room and stifling a laugh as Peter jumped in surprise before basically vibrating with joy. It was one thing to tell the kid he had too much energy for his own good and have him pout in disagreement but it was another to actually see it.

“Mr. Bucky gave me a scarf!” Peter grinned, holding the scarf delicately as he showed it to Tony. He could see Bucky growing increasingly embarrassed but also being too happy to say anything about it because Peter’s reaction must have been very unexpected. Tony didn’t blame him, Peter always managed to worm his way into the hearts of everyone he knew.

“I think it’s okay to just call him Bucky, Pete. And great job, Bucky! You really outdid yourself with it. I told you it was a nice color,” Tony grinned easily, ruffling Peter’s hair and rolling his eyes at the small whine that left the teen’s lips. As if Peter would actually ever complain about Tony being affectionate with him when the first thing he’d wanted to do in their first meetings was hug him.

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky shrugged, voice soft as Peter continued smiling and looking at his scarf in awe. It wasn’t everyday that someone like Bucky knitted something just to give it to you, after all. The sight of them being so unbelievably happy warmed Tony’s heart more than enough for him to decide that that was enough excitement for the day as he headed back to bed for a light nap.

“Don’t mention it. I love the color more now.”

* * *

The next time Tony saw someone who wasn’t Bucky with something he _knew_ the other had knitted, was when a few of them had returned from training to see Natasha standing still as she held something in her hands carefully. If one looked closer, a pair of mittens could be easily identified and if the spy’s misty eyes were anything to go by, Natasha loved them. Not that anyone would say anything about that because that would inevitably be signing a death warrant if they were to even attempt to open their mouths in regards to that.

“Black goes with everything,” Tony had smiled easily, turning to head towards the kitchen in search of some refreshments, leaving everyone else staring at him in confusion. It was only when they saw Bucky’s fond smile that they nodded and continued on their merry way. It seemed compliments came easy to Tony nowadays, only when it came to Bucky, which while suspicious was also understandable. “Also, that’s perfect for New York’s crappy weather. Your knitting improved, Barnes.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Bucky waved him off as Natasha thanked him one last time before disappearing into the elevator, holding onto the mittens tightly. And if she wore them every time she went anywhere near Bucky, well, it wasn’t like anyone would say anything.

* * *

Honestly, the more time passed, the more Tony grew upset. Now, he wasn’t about to go around calling people out but he hated the fact that it felt like everyone was shoving their belongings in his face. He knew that he and Bucky had grown closer, in fact he’d celebrated that when he realized it but it seemed Bucky didn’t think they were still close enough because Tony had never received anything. Tony wasn’t petty, not really, but he did feel some sort of way about Bucky not seeing just how hard Tony was trying to be there for him and support him in his choices and hobbies. Plus, Bucky was actually _good_ at knitting things and the smile he gave when anyone expressed enthusiasm at receiving one of his gifts was more than enough to have Tony swooning (something he would never admit to anyone).

What didn’t help him in the least were the smiles and looks the rest of the team gave him when he walked into a room and found them there with Bucky concentrated on knitting something new. Not that Tony would have even tried to say anything even without Bucky around because the best way to get a reaction out of someone else was by not giving them one in return. Besides, who was he to question Bucky’s choice of recipients for his creations? No one. Exactly. Still, the looks stung and had him actively trying to avoid anyone who wasn’t the super soldier and Peter because those were the only two who weren’t aware of what was actually happening… They were also the two people who Tony was sure he would throw himself in front of a bus for, besides Pepper and Rhodey, so there was that. He had briefly wondered when exactly he had grown so attached and protective of the soldier before giving up when the other had smiled at him because he _understood_ in that moment what had happened.

“What are you making now?” Tony asked one evening when they were the only ones in the kitchen, the quietest place yet since everyone else had decided to go out and enjoy themselves on their rare night off and Peter was off patrolling.

“Not sure yet,” Bucky answered quietly, faltering for a moment before looking at Tony curiously. “What exactly are you doing again?”

“Took a break from figuring out the schematics for upgrades for Peter’s web shooters.  I want to make sure that I got everything right before letting him test them out. I doubt we need a repeat of last time,” he muttered the last sentence under his breath, chuckling softly when it got a laugh out of Bucky. The last time Tony had allowed Peter to test anything out, the teen had ended up suspended in midair for a while before he and Tony figured out exactly what had gone wrong and were able to get him down. It had involved a lot of panicking on Tony’s part and just nonsensical blabbering from Peter, amusing the team for days on end. “Hey, has your arm bothered you lately? I noticed you hadn’t knitted before today. Was that because of the arm?”

Bucky almost frowned, putting his things down and then sighing as he stretched slowly, allowing Tony to see what exactly was happening. “It’s been a little stiff but I just thought it was because I hadn’t been moving much. I think I noticed two days ago that something was actually wrong… I just didn’t want to bother you in case you were busy.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and nodded, waving him over, “Alright… maybe we should go to the workshop and see what’s wrong then. I have everything I need there. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Bucky pursed his lips, making Tony cast a glance at them before clearing his throat and nodding. “So… do we go now?”

“Yeah, that would probably be best. Is stiffness all that’s bothering you? Do you want me to see if there’s anything else wrong?”

“Do you suspect there might be something more that’s wrong?”

“Not at all, I just… I wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” the mechanic hummed, already thinking of what schematics to go over, glancing at Bucky as the other coughed. “Yes?”

“I trust you… You can do whatever you deem appropriate.” And darn, if that sentence didn’t strike a cord within Tony. To have someone so used to being taken advantage of, trust him so completely, was a feeling he’d never be able to forget. There was something within Bucky’s eyes portrayed that he understood and trusted Tony and maybe it had to do with how there were stories shared of people taking advantage of Tony (see an Obadiah Stane) and how the mechanic had to _really_ be careful as to who he trusted. Maybe it was that, maybe something else, that caused Tony to smile at him so carelessly and gratefully that all that left Bucky was a silent gasp. Whatever it was, it had both of them smiling for the rest of the week.

* * *

“And where have you been?” Bucky asked a couple of weeks later. There had been low-level attacks that needed maybe one or two avengers to actually leave and help but Tony hadn’t ever been one of the ones who had gone to help. No one questioned it too much because they were constantly getting upgrades on their gear and could basically do what they wanted if they so deemed it but Bucky felt a little lost. Since he had picked up on his small hobby of knitting, Tony had been a major factor in his ability to overcome the embarrassment he sometimes felt at being caught making something in the common room - even when he was well aware that it was the common room. So, to have that endless support suddenly disappear was very off-putting, to say the least.

“Oh, hey Bucky, I’ve been around,” Tony blinked, squinting at him then waving the tablet in his hands. “Glad I’m finally free though. There’s only so many meetings one can ignore before invoking the wrath of someone like Pepper. I’ve had to make sure I didn’t miss any for this entire month. Today was the last day so I should be around more now. I have to say, I’m kind of sad I haven’t been around to see what else you’ve made. You always seem so at peace when you’re creating, it’s nice.”

At his words, Bucky’s eyes widened just the slightest. He couldn’t understand why and how watching him would be nice. If anything, wouldn’t everyone be bored? He assumed that’s why the teasing from the team had begun at first so it didn’t make sense why someone like Tony would admit to liking seeing him make things… albeit, it reminded the super soldier of how he sometimes watched Tony as he created something new or worked on upgrades in the workshop. He wondered if what Tony felt when he saw him work was close to the awe Bucky felt when he saw the mechanic working on things firsthand.

“Oh. Thank you,” Bucky finally answered, shifting awkwardly, as if he hadn’t been the one to walk into the workshop in search of Tony in the first place. Because even if he had, he was nervous. He felt his palms shake just the slightest and maybe it was noticeable enough for Tony to realize because he simply stood up and walked over to him slowly but Bucky was suddenly too interested in the wall to want to look at him properly.

“Not a problem. What’s up? Did something happen? Were they making fu-”

He stopped, looking down at the fabric being gently shoved into his hands. It didn’t take him too long to realize what was happening, in Tony’s defense but still far too long for Bucky’s liking. The super soldier simply huffed as he watched Tony examine the fabric gently before turning his gaze to the side as the mechanic looked at him with a gentle smile. If Bucky hadn’t known better at that point, he would have thought he was suddenly getting heart problems.

“Oh, it’s…” Tony trailed off as his voice wavered and all Bucky wanted to do right then and there was pull him into his arms. The mechanic couldn’t even attempt to continue as he stared at the soft, black sweater in shock, the upside down triangle made with yarn that somehow matched the color of his arc reactor with a familiar red star in the middle of it being enough to leave him stunned into silence. Somehow, he knew, just by looking at it for those few seconds how hard Bucky had worked on it. Not only were the exact colors most likely hard to find (Tony had never seen any yarn a color that came remotely close to the color of his arc reactor before) but knitting something even closer to a sweater obviously upped the difficulty of the project.

“I didn’t know what-” Bucky cleared his throat, shifting in place. “What color would work because… I knew I wanted our-”

“It’s okay. Thank you, it’s perfect,” Tony replied simply, smiling fondly as he looked from the sweater to Bucky. “I thought arms were the hardest to knit?”

Bucky chuckled at that, “Yeah, it’s no wonder I needed the practice before making it.” This had them both stopping as Tony processed his words and the end result was so worth it. What with the bright and wide smile sent his way as Tony carefully put the sweater on and then just continued to contemplate it. “Worth it,” he muttered under his breath so softly that he was sure Tony hadn’t been able to hear because all he got when the other succeeded in putting the sweater was a shy smile.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“On the contrary, thank you, Tony.”

* * *

So, of course, they deserved all the gloating they got from Tony for his gift. It was as if karma had come and decided to stay. And really, Tony was well aware of when he was being annoying but he just couldn’t help it. It wasn’t really a plan to shove his gift into everyone, he just… was way too happy about it to just hide it away.

Besides, Bucky would always get that look in his eyes when he saw Tony walking into a room he was in, wearing the sweater. Truthfully, Tony had long since declared the knitted sweater his favorite because Bucky had taken his time on it and it was truly perfect, and there was nothing and no one that could stop Tony from wearing it. If anything, the mechanic was always the most careful when he wore the sweater because he wanted nothing to happen to it. So if he always made sure to take off the sweater and place it in his room before cooking, well, no one could tell him anything. Mostly because Bucky would always look at them with that slightly disappointed gaze which had previously been just so happy. Tony absolutely loved seeing that gaze on everyone else when he came back. Just as much as he loved realizing just how much more responsive Bucky had become as time went on. Even if he seemed to be the only one to realize this as he watched the exchange of light-hearted banter as he went ahead to make dinner. And if anyone noticed the looks he and Bucky occasionally shared, they didn’t say anything, suspicious as they may be.

It would only be later when the two of them walked into the workshop and worked on their projects in peace that Bucky would pout and Tony would sigh as he turned to look at him.

“What is it, Bucky?”

“You’re not wearing it right now… I like seeing you wear it.”

“There’s a danger that it might be stained or worse in here while I work on these things, Buck. You know I would wear it otherwise. Come here,” he motioned for the super soldier to get closer and smiled when the other finally gave in. “Thanks, you know I love it. Just as much as I like you. I wouldn’t want to destroy it.”

“I know,” Bucky answered softly, wrapping his arms around the mechanic and sighing as he lay his head on the other’s shoulders. “Thank you for _everything_.”

“Stop thanking me. I just do what anyone would. Now, are we done pouting?” Tony teased.

And if Bucky only pouted further before nodding and going back to his knitting even as his posture showed how much more he seemed to believe in himself now… well, that wasn’t for Tony to share. Jarvis had no qualms about sharing anything with the rest of the team, though.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @ [OP](https://buckyusuallytopstony.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to write this. :,) I hope I did it justice because I was determined to finish today and I did so I'm happy. I'm sure it could be better but I'm not too mad at the outcome. :)


End file.
